A weird start and ending
by cuteneon345
Summary: This is my first story I hope you like it. P.S meet my OC Imam!
1. Chapter 1

A weird start and ending

Wow my first story! I hope you like it! And this is a weird story of aqw with romance.

It all start in school I was 10 years old and I'm doing my test until the strange thing happen the principal called me with a weird voice like it was not him but even in weird voices he's still the principal. When I was walking by the hall a trapdoor appear right under my foot! Then I start falling in the darkness and landed in a leather sit and the same voice speak to me!

My POV

"What in the world is going on here!" The strange voice answer "Your in an HQ underneath the school. We been observing your karate and we want to assign you the part of the HQ." I answer back "Really? Thanks but what if my friends and family find out." The chief [that I seen in the coat] he answer "Don't worry were gonna say to your parents not to tell anybody" But I cut his line when I said "Wait I'm still an apprentice. I can't go on a mission when I'm an apprentice!" And he said with a low voice "No need to worry the attack scanner will make you an unstoppable warrior." Well the scanner tickles a bit. Then the chief suddenly said in a loud voice "Use your instincts kid!" I sense danger behind me I did a spin kick in my back I was right there is danger behind me! I said "Wow! This is a great thing for a mission! But is it permanent?" The chief said it is a permanent. I said again "So what kind of mission do I have?" I saw him widen his eyes then he told me to come to the mechanicals room

Story Line

We were in the mechanicals room. He handed me a strange gun he teach me how to control that gun the adjustments,coordinate and heights. But I ask him in a curios voice what this gun can do. He told me it's a dimensional gun it can take me in any dimensions. And I was surprise the dimensions are...GAMES AND MOVIES! I am much surprise when I heard that I ask him in an exited voice when will I start. He said tomorrow

24 Hours later

My POV

I came in the HQ [That they said that is in my closet now.] I greeted them then the chief step by I said "Hello chief." He handed me a sword that is a bit purple. And a sword pocket belt. I salute him he salute me back. I was ready in my mission but something went wrong.

The dimension gun spark a bit but I did not notice when I step in a dark place the portal close quickly. Then I explored a bit I was thinking I seen this place in a game before. But suddenly I heard a growl! I remember this place in a spark. This is Darkovia a place were werewolfs and vampires reign! I run as fast as I can but it was too late! I felt a thing pounce on my back then I felt A sharp pain in my arm. The good news is I manage to scare the werewolf of with my sword. The bad news is theres a big wound in my arm and i'm gonna turn into a werewolf! But I fainted but when I was sleeping I felt another sharp pain but this time in the neck! I know I was bitten by a vampire. A few minutes of sleep I open another portal but this time in my own dimension I walk a bit in the HQ then fainted again. My team helped me in the healing center I told them the story. Some of them gasps then the chief gave me a special neckless it will prevent me from transforming into a werepire [Half vampire and werewolf] My second attempt is here. Now it works but I'm in a forest then A dart just hit me in the arm then I fell asleep. I felt like I was asleep for weeks until I woke up. I'm in a cottage with two brown shocked eyes staring at me. One is a cute kid then the other is an adult. I said "What happen? Where am I?" They told me where I was. I'm in battleon there hometown. Then the kid look in my blue eyes I was surprise when he said "Wow what beautiful eyes." I smiled sweetly. I knew he took a friend like liking. Then I introduced my self they also introduced them self. The kid's name is Artix Von Krieger he's the same age as I am. Then the adult is his father. I went outside everyone is shocked when they saw me in different clothes but the only common thing is I have a sword. I said hello shyly to everyone. The shocked faces are gone then smiles appear. They also introduce some kids. One is Cysero a boy who wanted to be a mad inventor. The other one is a blue mage boy called Warlic who is really into magic. Now the most ranging one is Robina a pretty ranger and secretly a princess. Now the last one is Drakath another cute boy who dreams of becoming a great warrior. All of us have fun until they told me Artix is joining a dark knight class. They also call him darkness freak. I felt sorry for Artix so I hangout with him a lot just to make him better. One day me and Artix went into a cave to explore. But a huge rock almost hit Artix! I pounce on him on time before he is splat. Then I saw me and Artix hugging! The he look at my blue eyes then smiled at me like he wants me to be with him all day but I put myself in the ground then we got up but Artix held me close before I could go I said "Umm Artix can you let go of me?" He answer sweetly "Aww come on can a boy have fun?" He said like he was toying me but I prefer going back to the town. My team is letting me back to my own dimension but Artix shout wait when I look at him gracefully he scratch his head then blush a bit. He said "Will I see you again?" I was shocked when I heard that then I chuckled a bit I said "When I'm 15 years old ok?" He said ok. Then I gave him a hug everyone is whispering but I don't mind then I look at he's face. He blushed even more then I said "The adventures in here is awesome even the cave adventure we been to today your sweet but next time don't try toying me or you'l be sorry." He smiled at me I giggled then I went in the portal I salute then everyone saluted back I said "Farewell."

The End

Sooo is that a chip of the old block or what? Be in a lookout theres more!


	2. 5 years later

A weird start and ending ch.2

5 Years later

My POV

It's been a while since me and Artix met. Now it's time to visit them! I called the team to open the portal. Artix is already there and he change a bit. The leather clothe became an armor with golden stripes and his weapon change into a shiny golden axe. I answered "Artix! It's so good to see you again!" He chuckled then he unexpectedly hugged me! He whispered "I missed you so much girlfriend!" I was surprised when he said the G word maybe he means I'm a girl and I'm his friend. He led me to battleon. My friends changed a bit Warlic looks old in the hair but young on the outside, Cysero really turns into a mad inventor, Robina turned more prettier and accurate and Drakath is missing. We battled new monsters and we are going on the same cave me and Artix first hugged. When we entered a big rock almost hit me too! Now it's he's turn. He pounce on me like I did to him but he didn't get off my body this time. I answered "Artix why are you still in my body?" He answer with a toying voice [Witch I warned him not to do] "I don't know Dolly." I'm surprise that he called me dolly. Then suddenly he's moving his lips near mine end we ended up kissing!

Artix POV

Really that was awkward. When were done kissing I answered "Wow! This is amazing!" She did answered "Your right." Then I helped her up and we hugged. Then our friends saw us hugging it's a good thing they didn't see us kiss. Then they start laughing. Warlic answered "OMG! I can't believe you two are hugging!" Robina answered "The paladin and the dimensional!" Cysero answered "You guys taken love pills in the morning!" Then I was very irritated that yelled in anger "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME AND DOLLY!" Then they went in silence when they heard me say her nickname. I saw Dolly Holding my arm and looking disappointed from what they said. I look at her blue eyes looking sorry then I answered "Lets go back to town." Then we started walking back.

Story Line

The two start walking to battleon. Until Artix pulled Dolly near a lake. He told her this is were they are gonna date all the time. Dolly agreed but there friends saw what they were doing and they are exited to tell everybody that Dolly and Artix love each other

Warlic POV

When we saw what they are doing we agreed to tell King Alteon there dating plans I said "This is the best idea ever guys!" they agreed. When they went to battleon first they need to tell everyone in battleon. When all of the people knew some of the royal soldiers told the king about Dolly and Artix are strongly in love. The King like the news and ordered me to make a peace engagement ring for Dolly because strong love brings peace to battleon.

My POV

I'm getting use of Artix calling me Dolly. When were done dating we went back to battleon but something seem strange everyone is acting weird some are smiling at us some congrats us until I realize thanks to my werepire instincts I can read the hearth of others. Our friends said to all of battleon! I told Artix our friends found out. But before he could chase Warlic away King Alteon arrived he told me what happen. Then he gave the peace ring to Artix he told him to give it to me. Then the King declare us boyfriends and girlfriends. I was a bit happy me and Artix are blushing as red as blood then I hold my breath closed my eyes and kiss Artix with force

Artix POV

I never kiss someone in public before! It's a good thing no one is laughing when were done I said wait to Dolly and walk toward Warlic then I punch him. I answered "Thats for giving away me and Dolly's secret." Then I walk toward Dolly and ask "Dolly really who are you. You just said to me that your a secret agent I want to know who you are." Then she finally answer "My name is Imam you might not understand it but it's nice." I was surprise that she said her name and truth. Then I rubbed my hand in her cheek then I said softly "Imam."

The End

Thats another chip of the old block! I'm gonna make the other chapter soon so you can see it.


	3. The love triangle

A weird start and ending ch.3

The love triangle

Imam's POV

It's been 1 week since me and Artix's engagement and I was wondering were Drakath is this whole week. Artix did mention Drakath's disappearance after a stranger took his contract of joining the death knight class. So I told Artix "Artix can you guard battleon while I investigate Drakath"s disappearance" His fine with that so I started my journey. I went to high hills I almost fall down on rock slides and I almost trip when I'm near to the to of the mountains then I came to the evil place. Gravelyn's castle the home of Sepulchure the evil King witch died after a distracted battle with King Alteon and a stranger witch appear in no where. I did have a chance to talk to Gravelyn but she said that she hadn't seen Drakath but she did mention the stranger almost looks like Drakath but with chaos powers witch destroyed her dad. She seen the stranger living in the chaos woods in a tower guarded by his own made cerberus and other evil creatures but I need to get past the castaway sea, The hydra sea and the dark dragon living near the entrance to the chaos woods. Then I started another stressful journey. Now I know why there's a castaway in the first sea because theres so many large corral reefs. It's a good thing I get past the castaway sea but my boat sank so I swam by my self. The hydra sea is next and I didn't fight 1 hydra but 2! It's another good news I defeated the hydras and very good news is thanks to my werewolf and vampire DNA I can cure my bad injuries. Now the last one is the dark dragon it's a struck of luck that I had a light sword in my bag. Then I gotten ready in the big fight I handle my stress when I hit the two last strikes in the dragons heart then I rest for a while drinking some of my victim's blood [Yea I still have my vampire personalities] Then I went to the tower's entrance and the cerberus has almost the same looks as Wolfie my pet dire wolf. I cut off all three heads of the cerberus, Scattered the bones of the undead, Set free some of the hypnotized vampire's in my same clan then I went to the top of the tower. I can only see a dark throne and chaos weapons and no sign of the stranger but then some kind of shard with a purplish dark shard hit me in the arm then I felt dizzy and lose consciousness. I woke up then I look around I was in a pit like a meteor's crater then I heard a voice it came behind me I think thats the stranger so I look behind the shadows with a pair of purplish eyes looking at me then I answered "Who are you?" While trying to get up then the stranger came out of the shadows he looks familiar. Then I said to my mind "Huh? I think I seen him before what's with the black spiked hear the purplish eyes with green shining on the eye" The stranger already answered "Hello Imam don't you remember me?" The stranger said then ends with a smile. Then I squint my eyes then I widened it I remember who he is now! I shout with happiness "DRAKATH! It's good to see you again!" I said while I did a friend like hug to Drakath. I ask him what happen to him and where did he gone to all those years. He said he joined the death knight class because they had enough warriors in AQW and the only remaining is death knight so he stole Artix's contract then joined the death knight class until he found the death orb witch contain an evil spirit named Argard that gave him powers because he freed him in return so nothing can hurt him because the power is pure evil witch nothing can destroy but pure love. I told him it was interesting then I answered "I need to go soon Artix must be worried about me." Then I saw a puzzled face on Drakath he ask why Artix is gonna be worried so much I told him "Why? Because he's my boyfriend." Then Drakath was disappointed then I look at him and ask why he is sad then he look at my blue eyes and hug me he whispered to my ear "I love you Imam since the first time we met." I gasp then I look at his eyes then kiss he's cheek. Then a new distraction bothered us the wall collapsed then Artix was the one to brake the walls then he answered "DRAKATH! Take your arms of my girl!" Then he let go of me but he said to stay behind then he approach Artix then I heard arguments then growls and snarls then when they took of there weapons I was so afraid that I push them both out of range from there weapons then I told them "I will make the decision cause this is really a love triangle." Then they both agreed. Artix took my arm and take me back to battleon our friends are asking what happen then I told them "Don't remind me!" Then I sat down under a tree then I sigh to know what decision to make. Good or Evil?

The next chapter is the decision of good and evil but she still hadn't made a choice.


	4. The decision

A weird start and ending

The decision

Imam's POV

"Last time was really weird I can't imagine the worst thing that I ever seen if a war has set if I don't make a decision" I thought while sitting under the shady tree. Saddened and worried I need to make a decision I love them both but I need to chose only one. I been thinking if I can join Artix and fight against evil or Drakath bringing chaos to the world and enslave all of AQW. My flashback end when I heard a voice in front of me it was Artix my all loving yet idiotic boyfriend. He answered "Imam it's almost afternoon anything we can do in our date?" He ask with another toying face I answered "I don't know I was just thinking of a decision whenever I join evil or good." He look at me alertly then he answered "Don't be such a picky girl Imam maybe you just need a little more time to clear your mind to pick the right decision." I wasn't listening so I was just walking away to the forest just to relax and think. I was deciding to visit Drakath for advice it's a good thing he gave me teleportation magic to his tower. I teleported to Drakath's tower he saw me first he asked if I want some advice or not.

Drakath's POV

I didn't expect Imam to be here but I suggest to Imam to think witch one is right. I told her about her personalities she collect every of her victim's heads, She sometimes took of her necklace to hunt victim's in the night and she sometimes threaten to cut off her boyfriend's head if he has his stupidity overcome him again. She nodded her head then she finally speak "Maybe your right but I don't want to enslave AQW nor I want to take over the world I'm still good inside you know." She is right but being evil is what I'm good about but there's only one way to be a normal guy again I answered "Imam there's only one way to make me into a normal guy again you know pure love?" I said crossing my arms and looking away to hide my blushing face. Then I look back again I saw Imam's eyes narrowed and she has a blushing face thats almost reaching her forehead then she answered "Wha-what!" she said putting her hand on the side of her head blushing even brighter. Then she back away one step then fainted I teleported her back to her shady tree then I left a note witch is written "Dear Imam. I'm giving you more time to decide witch means I'm giving you a few years to decide so there happy now? Love Drakath P.S Sorry for scaring the hair out of you." I kissed her forehead then teleported back to my tower then I saw a notebook with a note that saids "Dear Drakath. I left this notebook here because I sketch my special past so I randomized the sketches to me and you so there I love you. Love Imam P.S I forgot to say thank you for your kindness before sorry. I smiled and say to my mind "No problem."

Hey tell me if it's funny ok theres more where that came from! Theres 10 chapters.


	5. A secret kept

A weird start and ending ch.5

A secret kept

Imam's POV

Another week in AQW I don't know what to do but I was thinking of my DNA if I need to show it or not but I don't want to be treated like an undead something. I was saying in my mind "Is it the right thing to do or not." Again I was startled by someone but it's Robina she answered "Sorry if I startle your daydreaming but Artix is overcome by his stupidity again." I rushed to the town and I was shocked when I saw Artix lying down in the ground paralyzed I think Warlic create a paralyzing potion to stop Artix's stupidity self. I carried him to his cottage but just before I could put him down to bed he suddenly took of his axe and it hit my chest! I dropped him looking at my bleeding chest then I look at Artix's surprise face that he saw that I'm not dead. Then I sighed taking of the axe then running out the door crying and ignoring the others asking what happen.

Artix's POV

I can't believe what I just saw that Imam is an undead! I walk through the door but I don't want to talk about it to anybody. Some are asking why she has some blood trails I just answered "I accidentally hit her." Some didn't believe me so I just got past them and start following Imam's blood trails. Until I came to a beach Imam was washing away the blood ignoring the pain when the salt hits her blood I approach Imam she looked behind quickly the look away with a sad face but I put my hand in her chin and she looked back with a guilty face then I asked "Why didn't you tell me your an undead?" She answered "I just don't want to be treated like one and I'm not just an undead I'm a werepire." I gasp then ask why did she become a werepire. She told me the accident the ambush of the werewolf and the bite of the vampire when she was sleeping I ask if I need to tell it to others but she shook her head side to side and answered "No I don't want anybody to know until they become curios of the wound of my arm." She said showing the long bandage in her arm so I kept it a secret in a few days but I was curios of what Imam look like if she's a werepire. So I told Imam what she looked like if she transform she said she didn't see what she look like cause it happens so fast every night if she forgot to put on her necklace so she took me into a huge shady place then she took of her necklace then dark lightning surrounded her then she put her hand on the side of her head and screaming in pain then a flash appear I put my hands in my eyes cause it's too bright then when the flash is gone Imam was standing looking at her claws but she looks different than normal werepires. She looks like a normal vampire but she has ears a tail and claws and she's wearing a robe and skull shoulder plates and she has a cape and chaos wings. I was amazed yet puzzled about the chaos wings I asked "Why do you have chaos wings? Only chaos lords have chaos wings." She chuckled nervously then admit Drakath gave her the chaos wings just in case if she's in trouble. I knew it! I knew Drakath is overprotective about Imam's safety like he's treating her like his little sister! I started laughing so hard I can't feel my air coming out but my laughing stopped when Imam pounce on me looking very angry then she put one of her sharp claws in my neck and answered "Don't you dare insult me! I had claws that can cut you in seconds!" Then she stand up looking a bit angry now then she help me up and she put on her necklace. The white skin turned into a whitish-brown skin, Her red eyes turned blue again, Her claws, Ears and tail disappear and her red buttoned shirt and black jeans appear. We gone back to battleon some are asking the truth we both answered "It's a secret kept."

The next chapter will be the secret reveal so stay tuned!


	6. A secret reveal

A weird start and ending ch.6

A secret reveal

Story Line

A few days ago Imam's secret is revealed by his idiotic boyfriend Artix after a little accident that he made by himself so we'll continue the story with there friends POV first to reveal Imam's evil past.

Warlic's POV

I had some curiosity in whats under Imam's bandage or why she keep her neck from being seen. I said to my mind "Thats weird yet strange I need to discover whats under Imam's bandage or find out why she keeps her neck from being seen." Yet I was disturbed by my friends Robina and Cysero. They answered "Hey Warlic were going to darcovia wanna come and join us?" I answered "No I need to know something really strange." My friends are puzzled of the thing that I said they ask what strange thing that I'm thinking I answered "Did you notice Imam keeps her bandage on every day like her necklace or you noticed that she keeps her neck from being seen." The two looked at each other and shook there heads up and down and I said another thing "Oh and you notice the werepire attack last night do you think it has some similarities to Imam's looks she did mention Drakath giving her chaos wings the werepire has some chaos wings too." Then they look at me like they had a plan Robina answered "Maybe your right! Maybe she's the werepire last night Wolfwing did die when some visitors defeated him months ago right." Then an idea hit me! I told them that maybe we can find out her secret by taking of her necklace at night they agreed then the fun begins. After waiting and acting like nothing happens it's night and a struck of luck a full moon just appear then when Imam was sleeping we silently took of her necklace then a flash of light appear we covered our eyes from the light then when the light is gone we saw Imam's werepire looks we were right! Then Imam woke up and saw us she looked surprise then she angrily pounce on us then she answered "You twerps! Why did you took of my necklace!" We answered frightened "We just want t-to find out w-who you are without the n-necklace." Her angry face is gone then a puzzled face appear she chuckled then got up she answered "You guys should had asked not taking of my necklace like little twerps." We got up and apologize to Imam she forgive us and push us out the door then she answered "Say this to everybody I been waiting for this a long time ago but I can't show it so you guys do it." It was morning we told everybody the truth all of them believe us then Artix ask "What happen why is everybody talking about Imam?" We told him what happen then he looked nervous and chuckled like he's keeping a secret then he confessed he's the first one to know about it. When we heard that we look at him seriously and ask how did he knew it. He said about a nightmare and the axe accident and now that we knew the truth no one is curios about Imam anymore.

The next chapter is about Artix [AKA Arthur K. Undead] And Drakath [AKA Danny Darkness] In disguise to see Imam in her dimension.


	7. The visitors

A weird start and ending ch.7

The visitors

Story Line

It's been 2 months now it's time for Imam to leave. It's hard to say goodbye to a best friend but she belongs to her dimension so she will not stay she'll need to visit every after 1 month but in this story Artix and Drakath miss her badly so they'll disguise them self and go to her dimension. Will they compete to see her or will it end happily? Read to find out.

Imam's POV

It's 2 months I am waiting for my team to pick me up in an hour so I hang out with Artix till my team arrives. My team told me I was gone for 2 weeks that was awkward must had been a time zone here in AQW and mine is different. It's time to say goodbye Artix and Drakath were very disappointed but I cheer them up with a mouth to mouth kiss goodbye. I waved to them goodbye and disappear in the portal.

Artix's POV

I was very disappointed that Imam was leaving but I said to myself "Come on Artix snap your self out and face it she belongs to another place not here." I'm still acting normal but I skip every quest and actions for example Warlic ask me to get a dark herb from the dark forest but I refuse to get it even if it's simple or the other one that I was asked to battle the undead near the town but I refused again like it's not like me an undead hating paladin. I was thinking of that until Warlic gave me 1 dimensional clothes I asked "What is this?" He said it's for visiting Imam in her dimension. This time I didn't refuse then I changed my clothes I look like an awesome guy I had a leather jacket, White buttoned shirt and blue jeans. Warlic got a teleportation spell to bring me to where Imam is now the meeting begins!

Imam's POV

It's good to be back in my dimension some are still asking what happen but I ignored it all. I was back in high school and when school is done one of the teachers answered "Imam you got a visitor named Arthur K. Undead." I never met someone called Arthur but he's still a visitor. I walked to the guest room I was surprised Arthur almost looked like Artix! I answered "Who are you? You just looked familiar." He looked at me puzzled then he chuckled then he was holding my hand showing me his engagement ring that looks like mine! I was shocked and I look at him one more time then I answered "Arti-" He stopped me when he put his hand to my mouth then he whispered "Just call me Arthur." I answered "Sure thing Arthur." He smiled then we hugged but my friends saw us [Just like last time when we were discovered.] Then our friends whispered I heard one answering "Who is this stranger Imam is with? I answered "Hey! He's not a stranger he's my boyfriend!" Everyone was shocked that was embarrassing I face palm my self and shouted "OH SON OF A RAT!" Then I walked out the door angrily but Arthur was following me to cheer me up. I asked what happen to him and why his here. He said to me that he came here to see me cause he's acting strange in AQW I was disappointed that it was me all along that is changing his acts then I looked away for a while but he said to forget about it I felt a bit happy when he said that. I teach Arthur everything in my dimension. The places, The dangers and the amazement in here. Some of my friends want to play with me but I skip it cause I want to show Arthur my favorite spot the cherry blossom tree. We sat down under the cherry blossom tree's flowers Arthur took a flower then put it in my ear carefully then he started looking at me sweetly then I felt my hearth pumping fast yet steady but my hearth stopped pumping hard when two of my enemies are here it's Lucy and Archie the school's most popular students Lucy answered "Hey Imam who's your loser friend here." Archie answered "Yea he looks very weak and ugly like you!" They laugh evilly but I answered "Call him another loser and you loose your legs!" I took of my sword then I show that it was a true sword when I cut some of my skins they answered "Boohoo were so scared that we can mock you all day!" Then I gotten angry that I cut off there legs I ignored them shouting in pain I evilly laugh as hard as them but Arthur touch my shoulders and smiled gladly I was puzzled why he is like that. He confessed he's a bit evil in his actions I was pleased with his answer. My parents are here but they are angry I asked "Mom, Dad is something wrong?" I looked innocent but they pointed to Arthur I asked "What's wrong with Arthur?" They answered "We seen your notebook and why did we saw an engagement ceremony in it with you and him!" I gulped then I confessed all of what happened my parents are even more angry then they took my hand and start pulling me to the car but I shoved myself out of there reach I answered "Who told you that!" Then someone else is in the car it was a goth my Mom said he's name is Danny Darkness he told them all about what happen to us and again he looks familiar like he is Drakath or somebody else then Danny approach me then he whispered to my ear "Imam it's me." When I heard those words I stepped back near Arthur then shouted "DRAKATH! ARTIX! WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" Then Danny and Arthur looked at each other then growl angrily they showed there normal self then Artix shout "DRAKATH! IMAM IS MY GIRL!" Drakath shout "WHY WOULD SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH THE HOLY BOY FREAK!" The two started pulling out there weapons I was too late the two started clashing and scratching there weapons. I knew I need to do something so I just step in the fight letting there weapons hit my head I fell down the ground I felt like I have a major headache but I didn't mind. I took of there weapons then gave it back to them then I asked Drakath to leave he teleported back to his tower. I apologize to my parents they forgive me and let me hang out with Artix. Artix was back to his old self again I came back every 1 month but he sometimes visit me.

Sorry if it's too long but the next chapter is a real thing to be surprise about!


	8. The pregnancy

A weird start and ending

The pregnancy

Story Line

Imam was having a hard time waking up she felt like theres something hard in her stomach. So in this story Imam is gonna realize that she's pregnant [Don't worry Imam is 18 in this story.] Because she spent so much time with the boys.

Imam's POV

Another day here in my dimension it's time to visit AQW but something is not right. I felt something like two big rocks are in my stomach I asked my Mom why I feel weird this morning she checked my stomach she said it's all bulge and swollen. I must had sleep too early after dinner but my hunches told me to be careful not to hurt my stomach after all my hunches are always right. I ate breakfast thats odd my appetite just rise I never felt my appetite rise before. I went to my high school some of my friends are asking why I had a swollen tummy I told them it just happen this morning some are trying to guess whats the answer to my problem some said I had worms in my stomach yuck! Some said it must be natural but I skipped some guessing and go to AQW and again Artix saw me first he answered "Hey Imam! Whoa why do you have a swollen tummy?" I told Artix it happen this morning and it makes me act strange. Artix was worried so he took me to Warlics's magic shop for an inspection. Warlic cast some kind of x-ray spell I heard some question until Warlic gasp and told Artix what happened quietly but I read there minds they said... I'M PREGNANT! I shriek a bit both of the boys are puzzled but I confessed I can read minds. I ask whats my gestation and guess what gestation it is! Yep 3 days! Because vampires and werewolf have 5 day gestation but because I'm a werepire it's minus to 3 days. I guess I could skip battling monsters to keeping healthy for my babies.

Artix's POV

"This is all my fault! I must had spend too much time with Imam aw dummy me!" I said while hitting my head repeatedly but I stopped when Imam ask me to stop she answered "Artix it's not your fault besides we are gonna be parents and we can get married after I give birth to a daughter or a son." I answered "Imam I think were gonna have both." Imam was shocked and she asked what kind of kid do I want I said I wanted a son name Arthur [Thats how I manage to think of the name Arthur.] She told me she wanted a daughter name Tania. I asked Imam if her pregnancy is also caused by Drakath. She went to Warlic again to ask what is our future Warlic told us Tania is a creative yet annoying little girl she's a bit evil and she likes to learn magic but she also spend some time with her light sword and she has more werepire DNA than human DNA. Arthur is a strong yet disciplined boy he spend so much time with his chaos sword but he has an evil side with monsters and undead and he is overprotective with his little sister even though they'r born in the same day and time and he has more human DNA than werepires. That was our future my son and daughter are a bit evil must had been in Drakath's side of the family.

First day

Story Line

After the little discussion it's Imam's first day and she has a vomiting situation.

Imam's POV

My first day is here but I felt strange in my throat that I feel like puking. Then I puked outside the cottage I saw my victim's bones puked out I was disgusted and I bring a plastic everywhere I go.

Second day

Story Line

Imam's second day is here but she still has the situation and it only gets even worser.

Imam's POV

It's almost time to give birth but I had another situation my blood is flowing too fast means I am very active witch means I move too much and according to what Artix told me I need relax to have healthy kids [Or cubs.] It's a good thing he's taken care of it by putting comfortable chains on me. I can't wait till my gestation is over and I'm gonna be a Mom!

Hey everyone! Sorry if this ends in the second day because I want there kid's birth to be special!


	9. The future defenders

A weird start and ending ch.9

The future defenders

Story Line

Imam is giving birth to there daughter and son! Artix is the one who bring her to the health center first and Drakath helped too because he's gonna be part of there family!

Artix's POV

While I was sleeping I heard someone calling my name seriosly like "Artix... ARTIX!" Until I woke up I saw Imam shaking me looking like she's rushing or something I answered "What is it Imam?" She answered "Artix the babies!" I forgot today is our kid's birth! I took Imam's arm and she opened the portal but her stomach is too heavy she fell down dragging me down too but suddenly someone took Imam's other arm it's Drakath! We were dragging her to the health center in her HQ when we took her there I was puzzled why Drakath helped us I asked why he helped us he answered "She wants me to be part of your family." I was shocked that Imam invites my nemesis to be in our family but he touched my shoulder and answered "Thats some kind of girl you have she has a good hearth you'd pick the right girl this time." I smiled when he said that. After a few hours of waiting someone already come out it was Imam holding two babies in her arms I was filled with joy and happiness when I saw there little faces I hugged Imam and whispered "Imam I'm so proud of both of us!" She smiled then I asked who's Arthur. Imam was holding him in his right arm she told me Arthur was the first born and a good boy when she's giving birth to him. I held him in my arms then he opened his eyes I answered "He's got your eye's." Then Tania opened her eyes too then Imam answered "They both have." Drakath approach us he smiled then Imam wield her staff and chant 'Normalium." Then Drakath was changing his chaos looks are gone, He's armor became a royal armor and his sword became a holy sword. He gasped surprisingly then Imam answered "Whoops did I forgot to mention I can transform anyone into there real self like a royal general." Then Drakath was smiling and looking around him then he answered "Whoa! Thanks Imam!" She answered "Don't mention it." Then Tania was amazed and giggled. We went outside and guess who's waiting outside thats right our friends and Imam's parent. Warlic answered "Congrats guys! Hey can we see our future warriors please." Robina answered "I'm so proud of you guys! *Sniff* Sorry because I was so happy!" Cysero answered "You guys will be great parent!" What will Imam's parents say? I hope they'll not separate us. They answered "We didn't know Imam was gonna be a mother until now and were happy for her. Oh and you mister she's yours now take care of her." I was very happy for both of us Imam is please too and our kids are rejoicing too but I asked Imam if they'll transform into werepires she said no if they were this special bracelet and necklace [I'll make it clear Tania will wear the bracelet and Arthur will wear the necklace.] Our kids like the bracelet and the necklace and we headed back to battleon I asked Imam what does she want them to be when they grow up. She want them to become the future defenders.

*Sniff* I'm so proud of this chapter! But it's a shame it will last in the next chapter but I will make a story of the cross overs of AQW and DragonFable.


	10. Guardians of Battleon

A weird start and ending ch.10

Guardians of Battleon

Story Line

After the defender's birth Imam and Artix got married and Artix and Drakath choose to live with Imam. After a few years the defenders are 10 years old now it's time for Imam to teach them how to travel in any dimensions.

Arthur's POV

Wow were already 10 and Mom is gonna teach us to travel in any dimensions! Surely I need to watch my sister so she'll not get hurt when it's lesson time. It's almost lesson time and I need to prepare I went to the backyard to train but my sister is there first doing what she called nature magic. I saw some leafs flying towards her I had a hunch that I need to save her so I did but after I push her out of the way the leafs start forming into leaf golems I heard they'r harmless so I just helped Tania up then she punch me in the arm and answered "Are you nuts! You almost broke my leg when you pushed me you nitwit!" Yep sir Drakath was right my hunches are always wrong like Dad's hunches when he was young. It's lesson time Mom said she wants us the front yard for the first lesson. Mom told us about the adjustments that she learned when she's in the HQ about the heights and coordinates also the places. My first mistake is going to dimension 91 [AKA Pirates of the Caribbean.] Some of the pirates tried to pummel me but I manage to escape Indiana Jones style grabbing a rope and swinging away. Now my second mistake when I opened a portal to a dungeon in Dragonfable witch is guarded by a dragon and I never kill dragons before! It's another struck of luck that Tania learned a scaring magic from white magic to scare away the dragon I was glad that I was safe but I think I became a coward but Mom said everyone makes mistake and she's right. Now is my third attempt and Mom has a hunch that I'm gonna do it right well Mom's hunches are always right so I set the adjustments and opened the portal and it's a success! I opened a portal to AQW! Mom and Dad are proud and now we don't need Mom and Dad's assisting and Tania once in her life is proud of me too!

Story Line

The two grew up strong and proud. Arthur became the dashing and strongest warrior in AQW Tania on the other hand became the prettiest and strongest wizard alive! Still there parents and Drakath are battleon's strongest warriors. The five of them battle on there whole lives and just as Imam told them "We are the guardians of battleon our duties are always alive when the family traditions move on Battle On!"

So there thats my special ending *Sniff* Sorry I'm *Sniff* So happy! For those who read this theres some things things I deleted so I created a story called Deleted scenes bonus it has some of there dramatic failures and funny accidents in there so I'll create it soon ok!


End file.
